Can You Handle Maggie
by HAPPY KID 21
Summary: I am just a 3 year old girl? Why can no one love me, care for me, work through my problems? That's when Jared, and Josh, my two step brothers took me in, little did they know this girl silent sweet heart hides, a bouncy bubbly little girl. Then when a certain Sandy werewolf comes over and tries to crack my walls, my world changes forever. But I don't know can they handle me?
1. Yet Another Home

**A/N: Hey Guys this is just my second fanfic and first twilight one so I hope you enjoy, this is all about a few years later after breaking dawn a little OC comes and spices up the Cullen's and our favorite wolf packs life. Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but it did teach me that you should always leave your window open, and if a guy you like doesn't go for you right away it's probably cause he wants your blood. **

"Maggie are you hungry," Mom calls and I shake my head and run to my room. I barley ever talk, actually my last house thought I was mute. Though a few people know better.

So who is Maggie you might ask well, I'm average, boring, normal, the most exciting thins a person has called me lately is troubled. I'm extremely short for my age looking like a 2 year old. I have freckles in a line over my cheek and nose to the other side in a little row. I have long brown hair in two little braids. I have round blue eyes that are almost gray that are probably my favorite feature. Overall I was nothing special; an average 3 almost 4 year old.

I live on the Quileute reservation, though I stick out like a sore thumb not being my Mom's biological daughter. In fact this is just another stop another foster home. I actually have been here for only two days, and have had 5 in the last 6 months. It's not that I'm bad, but no one can really get me to open up and they get nervous that I have problems and send me away.

So for now, I live here with a lone Quileute woman, and her 2 older sons. From what I can tell, Ones never around and is like 18, named Jared. The other isn't around much either but seems to come home more often named Joshua. That's why she got me, to replace the gap her son's leave I guess.

I have my own little square room with a chest, a not quite full twin size bed, a doll house, and a vanity with hair bows and a beautiful brush. The walls were painted a light blue and everything in the room was a light blue or green to make the whole room have a lily pad pond theme. The only things I brought with me were some clothes I got and tooth brush and 1 one special thing, my special scruffy wolf Rufus. He had chocolate colored fur and nice soft ears; he's floppy and filled with little beans in his paws.

I hugged Rufus to my chest and laid him carefully on my bed as I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and reach on my tip toes for the handle and open it to find Josh, without a shirt on again. I stare up at him and tilt my head to the side to show I want to know what he wants. "Er…. I just wanted to let you know I'm here Mom had to run to the store to get some stuff." He mumbles looking sort of cocky and awkward at the same time. I nod and look up at him just staring; I think I've said all of 10 words since coming here.

He ruffles my hair "You know for a girl you sure don't say much," He heartily laughs and I smile. I never smile, but Josh doesn't treat me so fragile he treats me like a sibling. "Okay I'll be in my room, you want me to stick in a movie," He asks I shake my head and move to my bead and start to brush Rufus's hair.

I play with Rufus for a little bit when I see Josh walk back in. I stop and look up. "What do you got there," He asks pointing to Rufus. I shrug and hug him to my chest. "That's funny, are wolves your favorite animal," I nod rocking Rufus back and forth. "Me too," He smiles, I don't I stare. "Rufus," I state and he sits on my bed. "Rufus," He repeats laughing.

His nose crinkles up when he laughs and his dimple on his left check shows. I shrug and look to the clock. It's bed time, so I start to grab my Pjs and stuff. "Oh I see, well night kiddo." He hugs me and I stand stiffen. I don't like hugs from people, hugs to me were a way of saying you care, you trust them and I don't trust Josh yet. I knew I was going to be shipped off from here again.

I slip away and carefully get ready shutting my door and flicking on my froggy shaped night light before I shut off the main one and curl into a ball laying right next to Rufus. I can never sleep well without someone by me. Every night I have nightmares about families passing me on and taking hold of my arms to try and keep me when I have to leave because there mean, or the kids hurt me.

I'm woken up by a very tired look Jared. I can feel the tears dripping down my face and how hoarse my throat is from sleep screaming. I move as far away from Jared as the bed lets me and cuddle Rufus to my chest.

"Maggie what's wrong, Mom says this is the fourth time tonight. If you don't stop we might have to send you off," He sighs and I shudder in the corner. He scoops me up and I fight and kick and wiggle with all my might to no avail in getting out of his hold. "Maggie calm down, I'm not going to hurt you! You're safe." Jared squishes me ageist his chest. "Let. Go." I demand and he's so shocked I talked that he puts me back on my bed. I just pull the covers on and hug Rufus close "Night Jared." I say to signal his leave.

He heaves a heavy sigh and makes his exit. The rest of the night is dreamless and I wake up to the clock shinning 6:30 with Jared, Josh, and Mom fighting. "No! Where do you to sneak off too!" She screams. "What, nowhere," I hear Josh cry. "Great then you can take Maggie, I have to talk to my Boss today and I don't have a sitter yet." I hear her scream and I shriek under my covers this was far to like my first home.

"Fine," I hear Jared scream and a knock at my door, and then the front door swing open and shut. Josh just busts open the door, and un barriers me from the thick level of blankets. "We're going to a friend's house. Hurry up we have to get ready," He urges me I nod and point him out. I make my bed and dress in a little sun dress that has sunflowers all over it with navy blue leggings and a blue ribbon tied at the waist. My last house the Mom was a fashion designer so I had a lot of cute clothes.

My hair I combed out and tied into two braids with little matching ribbons tied into bows at the end. I wore little black shoes that I could still run in. I grab Rufus and walk out to see both Jared and Josh waiting. "We'll get you food there. Hurry up guys." Jared growls impatiently. Josh scoops me up and we run out the door and down quite a few blocks. Then we reach a small little cottage with a vegetable garden.

They just burst in the house and set me down on a kitchen chair. When a big man glowers at them. I freeze and stare. "What. Have. You both. Been. Doing?" The man growls and I whimper in my seat, he threw his glare my way and it softens. "I see, well Em can watch her. Go." He nods and they both look freakishly grateful running out. I am terrified so I decide to crawl under the table.

When I see a slightly pregnant lady walk in and kiss him I hear them chatter in hushed tones. Soon he lady looks under the table and drags me out. "Hi I'm Emily; your brothers are my husband's friend." She smiles brightly; I first notice her face is severely scared. I walk away from her and sit on the coach now that the creepy man left. The woman smiles and brings out minny pancakes syrup and apple juice in a sippy cup.

I nod my thanks and dig right in. Pancakes are actually my all-time favorite food, otherwise I would have just waited to go back home. "I'm Emily… So you're Josh, and Jared's sister huh? Why who do you have there," She smiles brightly as she notices my wolf her eyes warming. "Rufus," I murmur and go back to eating. "Did Jared or Josh give it to you?" She asks I shake my head. "Wolves are just your favorite?" she questions. I sigh but nod. "Me too! I love black ones though." He eyes tinkle as she explains about her favorite type of wolf.

I cross my arms and pout. I thought I was unique for liking the wolf, but here apperntly it's common. My forehead crinkles in thought. "Well you _are _just the _cutest _thing I have ever seen." Emily gushes and I blush. I decide on following Emily slightly around as she polishes the floor, tugs at a tiny weed, waters her garden, cooks endless supplies of food for an ever coming group of large boys. The only thing I don't do is follow her near them I rather stay by myself though I listen carefully to her, and there chatter learning lots about each person.

The one with bigger eyebrows seems to be a bit more hot headed, the shortest one seems to care an awful lot for a 9 year old named Clair. A really wild one that seemed a bit younger than them, but older then Josh I found out was named Brady. Emily has always wanted a big family, and hopes her child is a boy, she loves the colors blue and yellow, she does love wolves like she told me earlier though her second favorite animal is a duck. Over all I felt like the world's best super spy and it seemed like no one but Emily really noticed me while I was there.

I finally got really bored because Emily has been working on her garden for 3 hours now so I went inside and ran straight into a warm brick wall with an ouff. I looked up to find the wall to be a man that looked similar to the rest off the only taller. "Better watch out huh squirt," He teases picking me up and tousling my hair. I stare u at his face and blink a few times hard. "So who lost there kid?" He jokes calling about the house a course of 'not me' and 'dud you can't even score a date' came from all corners of the small ranch. He shrugs.

"Well I'm Jake." I nod and look at my shoes blushing. He chuckles "I knew a girl who used to do that all the time. But you can't be related you are as small as a pup." I look up again put my hands on my hips and walk up and stomp on his toe. All the guys look at me and Jake's shocked face and die laughing. I'm fairly tolerant and patient and I'm not really quite actually I'm very loud and silly just by people I trust. I just have a hard time trusting after all these houses. I don't know I just feel like I could be me here.

So I stick my tongue out at Jake and walk over to the oven and acted like I was going to throw out the muffins and all the guys went nuts. "Noooo! Jake stop her!" One screams "What did we do!" The other cries and I smile I have the power! That's when Emily bursts in "Oh my god! I lost Jared's little sister! Jake you're here. No Emily focus!" All the guys fanatically point to be and the almost thrown out muffins when Emily sighs picks me up places me on the counter top saving the muffins.

"You guys take the best behaved, little girl I know and In 3 minutes and turn her evil!" Emily gasps exasperated. I sweetly look at her and play a fake smile. Jake stands there shocked. I evilly laugh and hop down while Jake chases me around the house. I'm screaming the whole time "Save me!" I scream and Jared and Josh walk in staring amazed I'm sure that I'm acting so bold.

Jake is about to catch me when someone else walks in so I run and cling like a monkey wrapping my arms and legs tightly around his leg. I hear laughing from all around. "What did you do to her Jake we can't even get her out of her bedroom," Jared smirks. I look up and see my savor, from Jake's wrath.

That's when everyone freezes and growls erupt everywhere. I begin to cry noticing my Rufus is nowhere in sight and Josh and Jared are charging at the guy I'm sitting on. Emily Quickly plucks me up just in time for them to see them exploded into wolves. My brothers… are wolves?! I see Jared a dark Brown wolf with silver around his face. While Josh is a weird mix like a mutt dog in gray, black, and dark brown, and a black wolf all are fighting or helping a sandy wolf.

They take a bite and scratch at the Sandy wolf and I suddenly feel really bad for him. "No! Stop! Jared stop! Joshy!" I scream I don't think I've ever been that loud in my life. They both freeze and I run to the blond wolf and pet him in between the eyes as he was laying down, and I whisper in his ear. "Oh, poor wolfie. I'm Maggie, sorry bout them." His tail is wagging and a genuine smile fills my lips I normally only have forced smiles so it surprise me.

I hear Emily smile "Awwwww," I don't know what that was about until I hear a growl and see Josh fly towards us and 'Nooos' erupt all around us.


	2. Wheelchair Walks at Midnight

**A/N: Thanks guys. One quick note I want to make it clear Jared is atually 20 he just looks 18, Josh is 16 and has **_**brown **_**hair, Seth is 17 it's a year or two after BD. I hope you love Maggie as much as me, and don't worry Maggie will open up soon thanks to our favorite Sandy wolf. Thank you all sooooo much! Also a note to my awesome temporay beta maggiemoo113! COOKIES (::)(::)(::)(::) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but It taught me a few things…When creating a newborn vampire army, make sure to use kids rather than hoboes and streetwalkers because kids wouldn't be noticed or missed., and Being in an elevator with more than three vampires with you, listening to opera the way down is...awkward.**

When I woke up there was a steady beating in the backround. I roll over and notice my arm hurts so bad. That's when I feel wires tugging at my arm. Great, I have a feeling I know where I am. I peek with one eye and quickly snap it shut. Yep a hospital. I crinkle my nose as the smell of cleaner fills my nose. I moan a little and feel a hot hand on my back. I flinch away from whoevers hand it is; it shouldn't be there.

I open my eyes to see a hurt expression on the guys face. I glower back at him; What nurse let's a stranger in your hospital room? He shrinks back and I see Jared asleep on a chair, and Emily is standing near by playing on her phone. I see the tubes I am connected to, are connected to an IV. I sigh and see the long red gash marks across my chest and slightly across my top arm. My eyes widen as I remember what happened.

Emily's house, Jake, hiding on the sandy wolf, the wolf fight, them hurting the Sandy wolf, I standing in the way, and then a mutt looking wolf flying at me and a sandy one trying to get in the way, but it was too late and I was knocked out under mountain of fur.

I flinch as I look at Emily's scared face look at me. Oh no, did I have something on my face? I reach up and tentivly stroke my cheek still baby butt smooth. I wheeze a little breath of reilf and stare at each of the people in my room. I notice Josh isn't here. "Josh," I ask. A loud growl echos through my room. Emily glares at the guy who was sitting across the room with sandy blond hair and dimples even when he is frowning. I emidatly recognize him as the sandy wolf guy. "He couldn't make it here honey, he feels really bad," Emily whispers staring at my arm.

I nod and turn away so I'm looking at Jared snoring. My head is throbbing so bad I can feel the blood pulse in my ears; my arm feels like it's on fire. I notice the cut is all stitched up, and looks gross. "uhhhh," I moan and the wolf prances over by me in a second. His hands flinging everywhere uselessly. "Does it hurt Maggie," his voice is soft and careful like I'd be scared of him.

I meekly nod and he calls a nurse in faster than I could blink. The pain medicine took immediate effect after being pushed into my IV. "Woah there hun, that was quite an event don't you know?" The nurse laughs speaking in her thick Canadian accent. "Another bear attack eh," the nurse smiles between Emily and I.

I fidget, I _hate _lying but I guess I'd have to protect my brothers. So I nod, and cringe until the annoying nurse left. "Ugggghhh," I growl into my pillow. The guy flutters over "Maggie! What happened? What hurts?"

"Leave me alone! I'm fine!" I scream and the dude looks like he could cry. Emily stares with her mouth wide open and Jared wakes up. "Whaa? Oh she's awake," Jared yawns rubbing his eyes. I growl at him too. He just laughs "Good to see you're awake, you've been out for a good 6 hours. Hey don't worry, Mom already killed us," He winks.

I just pout at him and clench my hands into little fists. He just shakes his head. "You're like a kitten who thinks you're a tiger." He chuckles and I sit up to pounce at him, but the dude pushes me down. "Go, out!" I point to the door raging with anger for this blond wolf. The hurt that appeared on his face was like I just told him he was really adopted, or that his Mom died. He whimpers, and Emily runs over. "Oh Maggie you don't mean to do that to Seth, right?" I just glare back at her and cover my head with blankets.

When I uncover myself it's the middle of the night and Jared is still here fast asleep and I guess Seth is sitting on the chair wide awake staring at me. I stare back at him and feel his stare back on my face. I'm sure I blush a bit before shyly looking down. I _have _to leave I can just feel it, I'm going to go insane "Can we go," I whisper to him and he looks at me like I'm the mad hatter asking him to celebrate his not birthday. "A… a wheelchair walk," I ask unsure myself now. He nods, his mouth in a perfect o shape as he shows his understanding.

In three seconds flat, he's back loading me into a wheel chair that has a special place for my IV and then hands me Rufus. I nod my thanks as he pushes me up and down the halls of the hospital. I giggle and laugh as we whiz around the corners and jog past open rooms. After what _has _to be well _over _an hour, we walk at a dull pace.

I feel so tired as I sleepily stroke Rufus, I sort of forget Seth is pushing me and I think I'm magically moving. So I do the one thing I don't let people hear me do… well almost I start to hum. I hum my favorite lullaby, and just as I'm about to sing it we stop. I freeze and suddenly remember Seth is pushing me. I spin my head around to see him looking at me like I'm the best thing in the world.

"I don't sing in front of people… so…. Forward?" I prod and he shakes his head as to clear it before starting back. As he lays me in bed he pulls up my covers, I quickly whisper to him. "Thanks Seth. Thanks for being here… and not leaving." I yawn; I'm so tired that those words were like soup and sounded as if I was drunk even to me. I hear him chuckle "Go to bed Maggie," he smirks "Mmm'k "

Bam! My eye lids flip open. What? Where? When? Why? "Maaaaaggggie you have to get up, you get to leave the hospital finally!" I hear Jared shake me awake, I moan. "Stop it. Jared. Stop. Just carry her." I hear Seth snap and can't help but wonder why Jared is such an idiot. I mean even Seth… a stranger thought to let me sleep.

I get carried half awake and set in my little booster seat. Seth and Jared sit in the front of our car to drive home. Wait, Seth is coming home with us? Gah, when did life become more confusing than a soap opera? When we get home, the scary man aka Emily's husband, Josh, and Mom greet us in the living room. "My poor baby! The one day I was going to let your brothers have you and all heck pours out onto your fragile little soul!" Mom sobs. I just sigh; I've almost had worse from _non-mythical _events.

"Oh my gosh Maggie, I'm soooo sorry- I-"Josh chokes crying too and the man stands awkwardly in between acting as a sort of shield I'm sure. Seth growls at him when we walk by and I'm laid on the coach. "I don't blame you," I mutter and everyone freezes to look at me. "What," Josh sniffs "I mean it was all my fault! I mean- it's- you- UGH! Have I gone mad!?" I sit up much to everyone's protests and tug on Josh so he's kneeling and I'm standing on the coach so I can reach his forehead.

I seriously feel his forehead like I was checking for a temperature. "I'm afraid so- you're completely bonkers!" I hear laughter all around and Josh frowns so I lean in and whisper in his ear "but I'll let you in on a secret, all the best people are." I smile and fall back on the coach even if I slept all day and most of the night, this whole thing has me drained.

"Where did we get her from," Jared laughs. "Yea, I mean how did I end up with such a nice little girl with boys like you," Mom cheekily smiles and I hear mock efforts to take digs at each other go back and forth before Josh had to go with Sam. I grab his hand and squeeze it quick to make him feel less guilty before he had to go run extra paroles.

Jared and Mom go have coffee in the kitchen so I'm in the family room with Seth, my whole body taking up two squares and Seth is squished sitting in one. I sigh feeling bad for him and plop my head in his lap giving us both more room. Seth smiles down at me and fiddles with my hair. I've never let anyone else do this. _Ever, _but I felt safe with Seth.

"They had to give you some extra blood and it made you smell all funny for a while," Seth babbles. I look at the underside of his jaw. "I was glad when it went back. You smell so claiming like fresh cut grass, roses and maybe oranges." He smirks and I slightly laugh; I use orange shampoo, the others I have no idea.

Half of me thinks it's weird he knows what I smell like, but again they are wolves so maybe everyone and everything smells really strong to them? "You smell like pine," I blurt without thinking. If it was anyone but Seth I wouldn't have said anything, in fact I wouldn't even be sitting this close to anyone, but he makes me feel safe.

I feel him smile as he starts rubbing soothing circles on my back. I snuggle closer agasint everything in my head that's telling me to leave. He's warm and comforting; he's like a bigger Rufus. I smile and bury my face in his warm chest. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I'm going to leave, or they will leave. One way or another no one stays. Still Seth- I feel like it'll hurt more when he leaves. "Don't leave me," I whisper nervously.

I feel him stiffen, "Maggie I- I promise Maggie I'm not going anywhere." Seth whispers and I turn my cheek slightly to look up at him still pressed against my check. "They all say that. Then I'm sent away, or they l-leave me," My voice shakes as slightest tears overflow and brim over my eyes. Seth is vibrating underneath me and I look up alarmed, "Seth," I scream worried and Jared runs in scooping me up. "Calm down man, you don't want to do that so close to Maggie." Jared gasps looking nervous.

Seth slowly stops shaking and I wiggle out of Jared's grasp. But I still stand behind his legs. "Sorry," Seth mumbles looking like he just murdered a puppy. Jared shrugs putting a giant hand on my back when I notice something. "Guys it's itching," I whisper and the both look at me. "That's good the doctor said that was a sign it's heeling." Jared shrugs, and Seth gasps getting it.

"No Jared, the doctor said that is a sign after a _month._" Jared carefully picks me up and places me on the kitchen table. "Let's take a look at the scares shall we," Jared asks. I can hear all the fear leeching on of him in his voice. I gulp and nod. Seth and him take off my shirt and gasp. My scares were all but gone. And it was not even 2 hours later. "She's not-"Seth gasps. "No… she can't be." Jared shakes his head.


	3. What Family Feels Like

**A/N: hey guys thanks for sticking with me. I'll keep this short and sweet I know we all want to know if Maggie is a wolf, or what's going on so here you go! Another thanks to my temp. Beta maggiemoo1113 she's also my inspiration for the ending of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but it did teach me that If Baseball brings a family together so does saving ones love of their life, but it does it without coordinated outfits. And If you ever fall in love with someone who loves you back but not as much as their boyfriend or girlfriend. Don't worry, because you'll fall in love with their kid.**

I was literally riding a giant wolf, my brother Jared to be exact. I found out when they phase they can hear each other's every thought so I actually wasn't long before 6 wolves were running all around us barking questions, and making silly faces to calm me down.

Though I didn't need it, I loved running with the wolves. When we got somewhere, a guy came out and plucked me off Jared. He was freezing cold and his eyes the color of honey, I immediately didn't like him. So I did the only thing I could think of while he ran me to the house; I bit him. He gave me this really weird look before setting me on a hospital bed.

The house was lovely all lightly colored, and beautiful hard wood, but one left turn and I was set in a mini hospital room look alike. Who has that? "So you're the little one that stole our Seth from us," The cold guy chuckles. My eyes must be liquid titanium Seth wasn't _his. _Well he wasn't _mine _either but _for sure _he wasn't _his. _ The guy chuckled. "I'm Edward, Seth's family's friend." I scowl his way. "You don't talk much do you," He muses and I want to stick my tongue out but instead I calmly say "Are you doctor fang,"

Then Edward breaks down laughing, yep I _really _don't like this guy. That's when Jake and Seth burst in followed by a man who looked similar to Edward but older and with honey blond hair. "Careful _Dr. Fang, _Maggie here already bit me," Edward laughs and the wolves eyes widen, with amused smiles. The doctor takes me out to a bunch of different rooms and scans my scars, my brain, takes blood, and a bunch of other weird things.

"So you don't like my son Edward huh," The doctor smiles. I shake my head. "Ah yes, Edward said you don't talk all that much," he smiles softly and I blush. "Well we can go back to the main room with your friends in one minute," I bite my lip "Jared?" I ask; I really need to know why he didn't come with me. He looked so worried at first? "Oh your brother isn't used to the smell in here. It hurts their noses. You know wolves and there special sense of smell." I nod.

It didn't smell bad in here, a little like hospital and flowers. Carlisle as I found the Doctors name was smelled of vanilla and mint. Edward smelt like flowers and a sunny day at the beach. Both fine smells to me, but not as good as Seth's earthy musk, that smelt of autumn air and pine, it doesn't even compare to my brothers smell of salt water and grass.

I walk carefully back while Carlisle insists that I hold his hand since I won't let him carry me. "You're very independent aren't you," He looks at me carefully calculating. I shrug "I've been made independent." I whisper so low I didn't think he would hear but he did. It's apparent by the sad look in his eyes. "Everyone deserves a family," He smiles at me and I nod. Maybe I found mine.

When we get back into the room, Seth is pacing like crazy and Jake is bouncing his leg in the chair, apparently nerves are contagious. Seth scoops me up and hugs me super tight to his chest, which I pound on with my fists. Hugs are meant to be given when you care for and trust a person not just willy nilly.

Edward come in solemnly and sits next to Jake. Seth _finally _lets me go and I hop on the doctor bed. "So Seth she isn't a wolf, that's apparent in all of the tests. Though… one thing was off." Carlisle explains but I can tell Jake is relived; he probably didn't want to have to deal with another wolf. I mentally decide to stick my tongue out at him. Edward chuckles, but was looking straight at me. So I mentally imagine myself stomping on his foot.

That shut him up in my head and in real life too. "The one thing that was different was in the brain scan she has a communication part of her brain open that most humans and vampires alike don't even have open." Seth sucks in a nervous breath. Wait vampires, uhhh dude, you said vampires. They don't exist right? "So it led me and Edward to believe it's an imprint connection. So maybe since this didn't happen with Emily you have a stronger imprint connection. So strong in fact she borrowed your healing ability. In fact, I bet if you got hurt you would have healed at a normal rate until she's done healing and she unconsciously sends the gift back."

I didn't understand like that whole conversation but all the boys are staring open mouthed at me. I put my hands on my hips. "You mean Seth has the strongest imprint? Why? How?" Jake splutters. Carlisle shakes his head "It's like asking the question why some vampires are gifted? Jake I don't know. I do know their bond can do a lot more then trade healing powers. We'll just have to wait and see." My eyes widen.

So wait, vampires exist? I have two werewolf step brothers. Then, I also have a freaky wolf bond with Seth that makes me steal his wolf powers when I need them? Edward nods at me. I freeze. Great so Mr. Creeper over there is like a mind burglar, he steals your thoughts and reads them. "You're vampires," I ask. First things first, I need to know what kind of monster these cold people are.

"Yes, didn't Seth tell you," Edward looks to Seth. He shrugs, "Well don't worry Maggie, they only hunt animals." Seth sighs still trying to take in the news. To me it was whatever, I mean it's not like I can take it away, and it hasn't hurt me yet so big whoop. Keep out of my head mind burglar "Mind burglar?" Edward laughs and I nod my head. Creep. Jake and Seth are holding their sides looking at me ding with laughter "Man she nailed you," Seth laughs. I smirk at the two wolves.

"Well Seth, you can go let the other wolves know and if anything, anything at all happens you can always come back here. " Carlisle addresses Seth then turns to me "And you young lady are extremely lucky you're not only going to not have any scars but you came while the girls in this household were shopping so you get away without them smothering you. They all want to meet Seth's new friend." He smiles at me and I blush. Seth told these people we were close friends?

Edward looks at me weird. "Isn't Seth your best friend?" he asks and my mouth goes to a perfect o as I shake my head. Seth isn't my best friend is he? No he's kind of like a better Jared? I don't really know. Stupid Mind Burglar. "Thank you Cullen's" I whisper as I take Seth's hand and Jake's as we walk out and they swing me forward. And catch up then do it again and again; I actually smile while we get outside.

As soon as we see the other wolves outside in the distance, I run over to Jared and Josh and scratch both of their heads. "Hey guys," I smile and they both give me sloppy wet wolf kisses. "Ew!" I scream and run to hide behind Seth when I hear there wolfy laughs. You know what? I think I'll like it here, and maybe… just maybe I'm starting to love these guys.

Later that day, I was home and playing alone in my bedroom while Seth patrolled. Jared and Josh were playing black ops and loudly swearing at each other. I sigh, my boys. Wait where did that come from? God this was so confusing. I sigh and lay down in my bed. I think about how at all my other houses they didn't treat me like this at all.

No one was as concerned for me like Jared was; no one treated me just like another little twerp they adore like Josh, and by far no one that wasn't even in my adopted family cared for me like Seth making me feel safe, warm, and loved. Really, I think this may be my forever home.

I make my way over to where Josh and Jared are and sit in between them slightly hoping Josh will win and mutely cursing Jared for being so good. After 6 games and Jared winning them all I decide to do something drastic, and possibly dangerous. I stand between Jared and the screen and hop all around so he can't see. "What are you doing you goof?" Jared laughs for a few minutes then gets mad "No, Maggie move! I'm losing now!" Then I hear Jared's cry of defeat as Josh and I high five.

"Look what you do Josh! You corrupt 3 year olds just so you can beat me in a game once!" Jared growls and I stand on the couch behind his and mess with his hair to make him mad. "That's it!" He cries and flips me upside-down on his back, where I'm laughing away as he carries me outside the house. "Where are we going?" I ask as Josh jogs up beside us. "Where else, to his Girlfriend Kimmy's house." Josh teases and I giggle.

"Jared and Kim sitting in a tree!" Josh calls and I finish "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jared just moans at us to shut up. When we finally get there, all the blood is in my head and I'm fidgeting around the front porch. Finally, a short girl with long crow black hair, long eyelashes, a heart shaped face, and too bright of a smile opens the door and attacks Jared with her lips. "Okay what's she trying to do, eat his face," I mutter and Josh fist pounds me snickering.

"Oh you must be Seth's imprint!" the girl squeals. I still don't know what imprint means and I do have a name. I'm already starting to like her less and less. "Uh yea, but she doesn't talk much Kimmy. This is Maggie, my sister." The girl runs in and grabs a camera and starts flashing away blinding me and making me stumble off the porch. Luckily, Josh catches me just in time.

"Sorry we should have warned ya. Kim wants to be a photographer." Jared smugly brags and I roll my eyes following Josh into the kitchen where Kim is pulling out sugar cookies. "So Maggie do you want to help me frost them?" She asks. I've never frosted cookies before. My eyes widen and I look around um sure? "Come on it will be fun!" Kim cries.

The next hour is filled with cookies being splatter frosted, a game Josh invented, and Jared becoming a cookie; I guess because Kim dumped pink glaze and sprinkles on him which started a war as he shook the rainbow jimmies onto me. I was a mix of blues, greens, yellow, and pink from Jared squishing me against his chest. Not to mention, I had M&M's in my hair and little glitter sprinkles all over.

"I'm sticky!" I complain as we all start to clean up the kitchen while Kim showers. "Yea this is what we get for going to Jared's GF's house." Josh smiles "You have to stop using text talk Josh. It's not cool and it's plain lazy." Kim scolds coming in and moving the frosted cookies onto a tray. I shrug, it never bothers me? After I get as clean as I can without a change of clothes, Josh offers to take me home because Jared and Kim were going to watch The Notebook which Jared looked of sooooo thrilled for! Notice the sarcasm.

As we were walking home hand in hand stained in light shades of the rainbow, I think this is what family feels like.


	4. When Little Things, Go Wrong

**A/N: Hey guys this is more of a filler chapter that set's up the events to come so… sorry? Credit to One Direction for the song. But hey you get a little Cullen action and more Seth. So no complaining! Love ya COOKIES (::)(::)(::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but it did teach me a few things like… Imprinting = free babysitter! And guys who eat muffins are secretly werewolves! Rawr! **

It's been 3 weeks since the day we were at Kim's house. I decided I really do love my brothers Jared, Josh and… Seth. Yea Seth always got stuck babysitting me all the time and I decided he's just like a big brother. Today was another day where Jared was at Kim's and Josh was running. Or that was the plan. I wake up and neatly make my bed. I put on a pink sun dress that was held up by spaghetti strings at the top. Sparkles to the waist tied off with a black ribbon and I wore black leggings.

Then my brown hair was tied into two braids using pink ribbons with black accents. I ran out with the braids flying behind me, Rufus in my arms. I run to the table and poor myself a big bowl of Special K cereal. That's when Seth sits down across from me. "Hey Maggie, you know there are two pack's right? Sam's and Jake's," Seth starts, I nod. "Well I'm from Jake's and well let's just say I used live half my life at the Cullen's and they miss me. I feel _really _bad about ditching them so…. I know you don't like Edward but..." He begs giving me a puppy dog face.

I huff "but-" I start, but really I didn't really have much of a reason. "Fine" The only people I actually talk in front of people is when I'm alone with Josh, Jared, and Seth. "The girls have been re-dyeing to meet you!" Seth jokes. But I'm nervous; I hear Alice is super hyper, and Rose can be snotty. I fidget. "Come on you can ride there," Seth bribes, one of my new favorite activities is getting rides from the wolves when they run at top speed.

"Okay, let's go!" I hop off my seat and run outside covering my eyes until I feel his wet nose on my cheek. "Ew Seth gross! That felt like slim!" I gag and he rolls his baseball size eyes at me as he lies down so I can climb onto him effectively to get up. I click my heels into the side "Yeeehaw giddy up wolfy!" I sing griping his fluffy hair. He shakes his head and takes off. Before I know it, we were there and I started pouting. "Why can't we run farther?" I pout and he barks lying down.

"You know the worst part is when you stop, I feel like I'm flying from going so fast and when you stop I feel like I just jumped off the golden Gate bridge and am faallllling until I realized 'hey I'm still riding a giant sand colored wolf ya know'," I try to explain while covering my eyes when Seth comes back.

"You know you should _never _repeat that to _anyone. _I love you so I _know _you're crazy but other people might think it's enough to lock you up." Seth laughs taking my hand. I stick my tongue out, "You're mean." I pout but I notice we're almost up to the lightly colored house's door. Come on Maggie, you got this, I mean you have a werewolf that _kicks butt _beside you so he will get them back if something goes wrong.

Plus they don't know how good at revenge I am. Wait ugh. Stupid mind burglar knows! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYBODY! I yell at him. Great now I feel stupid I'm threatening people in my head _and _doing it to a vampire… not the best plan of action you've come up with Maggie. I hear the mind burglar laugh. Curses! I'm not good at this!

Well it's now or never; Seth squeezes my hand, and pulls me inside to the Doctor, his wife, Edward, his wife, Jacob, and their Daughter. "Hi I'm Esme," Carlisle's wife smiles and hugs Seth. Esme looked like a real world snow white with Carmel hair, like a mom. I smile at the floor and nod. Then Edward's wife Bella does the same. "Maggie, this is Nessie." Jake smiles at a 6 maybe 7 year old girl. I shyly wave side stepping into Seth.

She smiles really big and runs up to hug me, I just stiffen in her arms and she lets me go. "Hello, Jake's told me a LOT about you! Welcome to the family." She smiles dashing back. My eyes just widen and jaw drop; I'm _not _part of their coven. Edward grimaces then smooth's his face. A black blur smears in front of me and kisses my cheek.

It's safe to say I _never _thought that would happen, so I fall on my butt. I growl and stand up, I then proceed in walking in a circle around me and Seth "Bubble. That is my personal space bubble. If you break it-"I just glower and they all laugh expect the dark haired pixie like one who pouts. "At least she's talking more huh Ally" Edward smirks and I switch my glare to him.

I meet Alice's husband Jasper. Then a teddy bear guy on steroids, who said "Pop!" and explained to me that he, popped my bubble. That's when Rose came down. I stare at how pretty she was and shyly wave, and blush. This makes Emmett tease me a lot.

The first hour we sit on the couch all awkward like I'm afraid to move but after that the girl offer to play 'Barbie' on me, I bounce at the offer. Nessie does my hair in a water fall braid, and Rose picks out an adorable princess gown, I show the guys then we do it again and again seven times to be exact, starting over every single time. Alice helped them both and acted as an announcer.

I still didn't really talk much, but I think they got the message of how much I liked it. I finally got bored of that and ran into Emmett. No, like _literally_ ran into Emmett in the hall wall falling on my back to his amusement. I poke my tongue out and remember what I was going to do! "Emmett," I coo using my 'I'm an adorable baby' voice and innocent face. "Will you guys wrestle and let me watch?" I knew Nessie thought it was a bad idea and Seth would never agree so I must go to the steroid filled teddy bear. Besides, Nessie and Jake had to go visit Billy right now, so she can't warn them.

"HECK YEA!" He screams and gets everyone together. I dance down stairs to find Seth and Emmett with Rose in a full on argument. "She could get hurt!" Seth roars "No way, we can just stick her in a tree or something!" Emmett laughs "Not my baby!" Rose hisses then everyone freezes as they realize what she said. I giggle and stand by her to let her know I'm okay with it.

So after all of that, I only get to watch Emmett and Alice spar, Alice beating him every time. I laugh while sitting in the tree snuggled up besides Seth "Hey steroid teddy bear the pixie is beating you!" I scream down making everyone but Emmett laugh while he went to sulk off in the garage. Unfortunately it starts to poor.

So Seth calls up Josh to bring the car. While we wait, Alice does my nails with little rainbows all over while I hear Seth and Bella talking across the room; I don't think they realize I hear them. "Well she's something Seth," Bella smiles. "I know she's great," Seth sighs. "Yea well she's like a backwards you quiet and reserved while you're open and happy to everyone. She's sweet and shy while you open and bubbly. But you both have that happy style I guess." Bella explains her thoughts. "Well she would be like that from all the stuff she's been through. She's always feeling unwanted," Seth half whispers and looks like he might cry.

I'm done, so I walk over and take his hand to comfort him. We say goodbye to everyone as we hear Josh's impatient honk of the horn blare through the house. "You _have _to come back soon!" Alice squeals. I nod and smile at Rose, she really seemed sweet and like she cared for me.

"Hey kiddo. Hey Sethy boy," Josh greets us as I'm plopped into my car seat and Seth buckles up. The rain was really pouring and I watch the rain drops dribble down the window. Keeping an eye on two specific drops, I watched them race, the one I watched would always win. No one felt the need to talk it was quiet and peaceful. That rarely happens with two werewolves but I can tell both of them were exhausted. So I start to hum my favorite song without meaning to I begin to sing.

"Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

I'm in love with you

And all these little things..."

I stop blushing and realize they both are staring agape at me. I hide my face in my hands. "Oh no," I mumble. "That was the most amazing thing I ever heard! Wow…. I mean just… wow! You're amazing Maggie. What was that song," Josh gushes. "Little Things by One Direction," I whisper totally in the land of 'I could so die of embarrassment right now'.

Seth kisses the top of my head. "Thanks for sharing Maggie. Was that the song you hummed at the hospital," Seth whispers but I still see Josh tense at the word hospital. "Yea, it's my favorite." I whisper peeking through my fingers to seeing his glowing happy face. I can't help but smirk a little myself, it's contagious. I yawn hugely; it's been a big day.

Seth carries me and lays me down on my bed, and before I know it I'm out like a light. The next time my eyes open the clock shines telling me it's 3 in the morning. I groan why did I wake up? That's when I see it, a tall dark figure stalking my way. I run towards the door but his hard cold hands catch me first, but not before I get out one good clear scream that echoes through the house.

He wastes no time jumping through the window, suddenly I'm too afraid to kick and thrash we were going at least 100 mph. I begin to sob, nothing good can ever last long can it?


	5. That's When Things Go From Bad To Worse

**A/N: Okay so here's the before the fight chapter, it's short and not at all sweet but you know, it's needed. I know it's been forever but I broke my computer and then I got lazy.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but It did teach me a few things like When your boy/girlfriend tries to lock you in their house before leaving town, (trust me, this happens) go ride out with your childhood friend and then come back to them sobbing when they return. Or Porshe 911 Turbos make really great bribes and Vegetarian had many meaning. **

I wake up and look around, there were 3 things I was sure of one: the man that took me is a vampire. Two: There is only one door in the square box like room with no windows so that means one escape route. Three: One of my brothers _had _to have heard me scream before we left. The vampire comes in so I run to the farthest away corner and hide in a ball.

"Shhhh, there, there little one. You will not be hurt as long as you answer my questions." The man laughs but it was a cold heartless sound. The man was tall about 6'4" and lean but you can't judge by that when they're a vampire. He had orange hair and perfect freckles, and blood red eyes. I whimper and nod. "Okay this will be fun, so how do you know the Cullen's." He laughs evilly; I feel goose bumps crawl up my arms. "F-from my wolf brother," I mumble. I will give away answers until they can save me, or until I think he can use the information.

"Good. What are your relations to these wolf people," He smirks at me, I can tell he knows. "They're my step brothers, and my brother's best friend like p-person." Okay I always thought in these situations I'd be like a hero brave, strong… heroic, but no I'm scared. "How do the wolves and Cullen's get along," He hisses. My eyes widen, I don't know honestly probably because they don't eat humans but he could use that so I just shrug my shoulder. "I don't know" I whisper.

He growls "Wrong answer," he spits and comes over and twists my arm until it hurts badly. "S-stop! I don't know really!" I scream and he just smirks "Well you better figure it out honey," then I hear a loud snap before I registered the pain. My arm was broken, I felt dizzy. "You know what I am, don't you," he sneers. I just sit there blinking back tears. "YOU DO! Oh man the boss will be so excited!" I don't say anything, but he pulls out a camera "Say you know about vampires and the Cullen's and the wolves!" He jumps excited. "No," I strongly whisper for some reason I knew that would be bad.

That it could really hurt the Cullen's if I did that. "What. Did. You. Just. Say." He roars and I quietly sit. So he throws me against the wall, I feel my leg creak and snap and my head bang, my vision swims before I go black. When I wake up I feel so sick I can barely crawl, it hurts to breath, I moan and the man comes in with a syringe filled with clear liquid. I gulp; I had a feeling whatever was in it wasn't pleasant.

"Okay answer me this, what are the weaknesses of the wolves and the Cullen's powers! Or this is going in your arm!" I can't give that up, they could hurt my family. "I don't know." I lie and he smiles pulling the syringe "Please," I gasp and he pushes it in. It burns like a billion of bee stings, it feels like little needles are all over me like when your foot fall asleep but more painful, my vision burns I thrash and scream as he leaves with a "you think about that sweetheart,".

Seth, that's all that comes to my head. Seth, help me. Seth! I scream in my head and then I realize I have no idea what he pumped into my arm because I hear Seth in my head. 'Maggie! Maggie! Where are you! I-'I hear Seth gasp then howl. I know he's feeling my pain. 'Seth,' I moan in my head but I feel myself losing it and wonder if this is the end. 'No! Maggie, don't you _dare _close your eyes. You've _got _to stay with me! Maggie!' I hear Seth scream and I try I really do.

I hear Seth explain to the others. 'Maggie! Why is he doing this! Maggie!' Seth cries as I thrash and realize I'm seizuring on the ground. 'He wants information, on C-c-Cullen's and you.' I wrangle out not even able to think through the burning and throbbing and pain _everywhere. _'Maggie why don't you tell him.' Seth moans. 'It it could- he works for someone powerful Seth. It would be you end if- if he got the information,' I moan but I can't handle the pain I was slipping. 'Goodbye Seth' 'NOOOO! Maggie! You can't give up!' he growls but I was too far gone.

I'm not dead! Yes! I love it when that happens! Wait where am I? A hotel? It sure looked like it. Then there were two vampires standing over me. The crazy one from before and a short girl who looks about 15 at the oldest with curly brown orange hair and thick lips blood red eyes, and a heart shaped face. "So help me Peter! You can't _kill _the _bait!" _She shrieks."Lola look she's fine! She's waking up!" He smiles turning her to face me.

"Why good morning," Peter smiles at me. I notice I was covered in bruises, my leg was bent the wrong way, my breathing was still labored and my hurt arm was cradled to my chest, and I think I have a concussion. "Look girl, we don't need the information anymore, we got most of what the boss needed from that chic-" She points to a blond vampire with golden eyes all tied up and missing an arm surrounded by three vampires.

"You just gotta call the Cullen's and explain what pain you're in to get the riled up and to meet us at this address for a fight," The Frizzy haired vampire _Lola _explains putting a phone on speaker and I hear Edward voice on the third ring. "Hello Edward speaking," He sounds confused. "Ed-Edward," I gasp out of breath. "Maggie!" He screams putting his phone on speaker I'm sure.

"I- I need help. It hurts," I whimper. Rose hisses and I hear Esme choke on a sob "We know honey. We know." Alice sobs. "T-tell Jared, Josh, and Seth I-I love them." I sob. "NOOOO! You're staying alive we're coming!" I hear my teddy bear scream. "Th-they said they have a surprise for you; and if you want me alive come to the outer park in Canada. Y-you know where that is." I choke and scream loudly as Peter kicks me for effect I'm sure.

I hear angry hiss, and growls when Lola picks up the phone "be there by noon _Cullen's." _ Then she snaps it close. I suddenly feel Seth in my head. 'Maggie!' 'I'm here' I reply

'I heard from the Cullen's we'll be there.' He promises. 'No! Seth it's a trap!' I warn him. 'We know but I can't– can't let you- you die.' He chokes. 'Seth let me go. I'm not wor-' I gasp feeling a sharp pain in my chest 'worth it.' I moan.

He growls 'Don't say that,' I cry. 'I just wanna be home with Rufus and my brothers watching a movie.' Seth sighs. 'I know honey, me too. I'm coming just- just pretend. I'll be there soon.' His connection gets foggy but I start to hum Little Things in my head and I think he hears it before it goes out.

For the next few hours, I'm left alone until me and the blondie are boxed up in a cart with like six vamp guards taking us to the clearing. Every now and again an image flashes through my head of what Seth must be seeing, a strategy plan, Josh howling in pain, Jared kissing Kim goodbye, Mom in tears, Rose and Emmett running by Sam and Jake.

I try to send him the picture of the blond girl, and the guards, and my hands curled into a heart but I don't know if he gets them. When we get to the clearing I see the Cullen's and wolves all in a line. But the thing is they have at least 45 on our side of vampires marching forward. Two carrying me by my arms to the clearing and four dragging the blondie.

I think I see the blonde's sisters standing by the Cullen's. "Seth!" I scream and I hear a bunch of growling. I see Sam hold Seth back as he whimpers. I see the other blondies by the Cullen's yell "Tanya! Tanya!" So that's the traitor's name.

I see a small gray cloaked figure go to the back "Charge!" the figure screams and the fight begins.


End file.
